


Desire

by lokabrenna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post 7x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokabrenna/pseuds/lokabrenna
Summary: Post 7x04. Jon imagines.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Something quick I felt compelled to write.

The first night Jon palms his cock while thinking of the Dragon Queen is the night he shows her the caves. Oh, he thought it before and dreamt it. But, that night is the first time he discards his shame and unlaces his breeches with the memory of the Queen's lovely face etched in his mind.

Jon hisses as his preternaturally cold fingers brush against the smooth skin of his cock. He grasps his length and began to stroke. The Queen's face in the caves, her proximity to him, the heat between them - it had awoken desires in him that he thought had laid to rest after his death. Some days, he thinks he'd come back still a dead man. Now, shutting his eyes and losing himself to the steady rhythm of his hand pumping his cock, he knows that isn't true.

In the caves, Jon had thought about pulling the Queen even closer and joining his mouth to hers. That full mouth which had narrowed when he displeased her by not bending to her will. That full mouth that had parted in wonder at the enormity of the world that had existed before them. He had wondered what it would be like to kiss that mouth and how she would taste when his tongue tangled with hers. Jon groans at the thought, the sound echoing in the silence of his chambers. Would she push against him, as eager for his taste as he was for hers? He has the measure of the Dragon Queen in this at least. And, he sees his own desire reflected in her eyes. She would have let him press kisses against her neck, bite down on her shoulder, lave his tongue against the mark.

When they pulled away gasping, Jon would have tugged her breeches down and done what she asked of him from their first meeting. He would have been on his knees in the dirt, pushing her against the cave wall, and hooking her legs around his face. Jon would have licked at the wet folds of the Queen's cunt until she gasped and tugged at his hair, loosening his curls. She would have come against his mouth and he would have eagerly lapped up her juices as she keened. The motion of Jon's hand on his length grows as he loses himself to his mind's vision.

 _Fuck yes_ , he thinks, as he feels his peak approach, _fuck yes, Daenerys Daenerys Daenerys_.

He comes sharply then and feels the white hot pleasure course through his body, his cock shooting ribbons of seed over his hand and the Queen's sheets.

Jon lies back on the bed, exhausted and bone weary. He hears the pounding of his heart as loud as a drum. He will get up in a moment to clean himself. He will get up in a moment and put aside his desire for the Queen and be the King in the North again. He will look her in the eye and pretend he doesn't want her.

Aside from his momentary weakness, he can do that, he thinks.


End file.
